El hilo rojo del destino
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hanako y Guren viven sus vidas tranquilas en la villa donde residen desde su nacimiento mismo. Bajo la letal profecía de ser "La Virgen María"; Hanako vive una vida normal, hasta que su clan es extinguido. Desesperada, se encuentra con "La Muerte", quien le ayuda a regresar al lado de su hermana solo para encontrar con el otro extremo del "hilo rojo del destino". OcxOrochimaruxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Hanako y Guren –miembros del clan Kendo, especialista en el "shouton no jutsu"– viven sus vidas tranquilas en la villa donde residen desde su nacimiento mismo. Hanako es la hermana mayor, una adolescente dedicada al hogar sin dotes de pelea en apariencia –su apariencia engaña, dado que su especialidad es asesinato silencioso–. En cambio Guren es una niña de armas tomar, orgullosa que niega de la ayuda ajena –inclusive de su familia–.

¿Qué será de ellas cuando sean encontradas por Orochimaru?

 _ **El hilo rojo del destino**_

"Se dice que el hilo rojo que esta atado a tu meñique, te guiara hacia la persona que esta destinada para ti pero… ¿Por qué mi destino me guía hacia dos hombres?"

Capitulo I: Encuentro predestinado entre la bruja escarlata y el ángel de la Muerte.

Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. No importa a donde el mirar asustadizo de Hanako se dirija, hay fuego por doquier. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Cómo se origino el fuego? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra Guren?... Preguntas de naturaleza variada cruzan por su cabeza. Ella, Kendo Hanako; observa lo que le rodea, analizando los patrones de movimiento de su hermanita y encontrar la probable posición correcta en la cual se encuentra. Suspiró pesadamente, avanzando hacia el lugar más próximo. Camino, esquivando las flameantes llamas que evitan su avance; haciendo mueca de disgusto al verse en la necesidad de utilizar el "shouton no jutsu" para hacerse paso en el camino. Mirando siempre al frente, de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención. Un hilo. Pero no cualquier hilo, cabe aclarar. Sino el afamado "hilo rojo del destino".

–Tiene que ser una broma– Hanako suspiró, preguntándose internamente el origen de aquel hilo. Decidida, avanzo unos pasos, deteniéndose y llevando una mano a su boca, cubriéndola y ahogando un gritillo.

Frente a ella, el cuerpo inerte de una pareja –al parecer recién casados, dada la naturaleza joven de ambos–; abrazándose a sí mismos. El líquido carmín yace esparcido alrededor de los cuerpos y el soplo de vida ha abandonado sus cuerpos. Lo único presente es el hilo rojo que esta atado en sus respectivos meñiques –los cuales también están por desaparecer–. Hanako maldijo por lo bajo el tener estos ojos.

De repente sintió un escalofrío. Hanako volteó, encontrándose a una chica. Una doncella, cuya piel traslucida la hace ver como un fantasma. Inclusive el largo kimono, totalmente blanco a juego con su piel, ayuda a su apariencia fantasmagórica. Hanako bajo su mirada, encontrando en las manos de la chica una fina espada; larga, fina y delicada; que parece romperse ante el más mínimo movimiento. Hanako se sonrojo, al llevar su mirada al notar su belleza. Rostro suave y terso ante el tacto –lo imagino, dado que esta lo suficientemente entretenida en su presencia como para permitirse el tocarle–; labios rosas, sin arruga alguna en ellos. Entonces miró más arriba, encontrando pequeños rastros de cabellos rubios y los hermosos más azules que haya visto nunca.

–H–hola… ¿Quién eres?– preguntó Hanako, acercándose a ella.

La misteriosa mujer sonrió, para luego abrir la boca –Hola… Soy Muerte– se presento y Hanako pudo jurar que su voz es tan bella como lo es su apariencia.

–¿Muerte?– Hanako arrugo la nariz. En su niñez, su madre siempre le contó historias como "El ángel de la Muerte" bajaba de los cielos a recoger el alma de los fallecidos y llevarlas a su descanso eterno. Si más no recuerda en las historias, "Muerte" es un ser de apariencia similar a la de un esqueleto, cubierto por un manto negro; no una doncella bella cubierta por un kimono que solo hace resaltar su belleza.

Muerte rio, sorprendiendo a Hanako –Los humanos siempre tan curiosos– dicho aquello, avanzo hacia el frente, pasando de lado a Hanako –No me sorprende por que puedas verme a decir verdad… Quizás sean por esos ojos– se detuvo frente a la pareja – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?– le pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de los cadáveres.

–… Kendo Hanako– se presento, observando atentamente cada una de sus acciones.

Muerte sonrió, nostálgica –Mucho gusto Hanako–chan– apunta con su espada hacia ambos cuerpos –… _**espada resplandeciente en mis manos, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, dame la fuerza y el coraje de miles de soldados, para realizar mi labor sin temor**_ – recito, siendo rodeada en el instante por esporas de luz.

Hanako se acerco, guiada por aquella inexplicable aura de tranquilidad. Observo en silencio, el como de los cuerpos se desprenden las almas de los fallecidos. La mujer, observa con amor a su esposo; el cual si bien al principio parece atónito a lo que observa, al notar a su esposa, sonríe plenamente y tomándole por la mano con dulzura. Ambos miran a Muerte, mientras sus almas desaparecen en esferas de luz –rosa y azul, respectivamente– y viajan hacia la espada que tiene en sus manos la hermosa doncella. La espada absorbe ambas almas, para después dejar de brillar al consumirlas.

– ¿Qué hiciste?– pregunto Hanako.

Muerte suspiro –Finalmente ha descansado– dijo tranquila, guiando su espada a su pecho – _ **espada resplandeciente en mi exterior, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, regresa a lo más profundo de mi corazón, descansando de la faena impuesta por mi señor**_ – recito, empujando la espada hacia su pecho; guardándola ante la mirada atónica de Hanako.

– ¿descansando?– repite Hanako, acercándose a Muerte.

–Detente– dice Muerte, mirándole –Tu estas viva y se me prohíbe tener contacto con los vivos– dicho aquello, empieza a avanzar.

Hanako le sigue –espera…– avanza rápido –Tengo que…– guarda silencio al tropezar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Muerte se detiene, volteando a verle con curiosidad –Tú hermana esta a salvo, planeaba llevarte a ella– dijo, esperando a ver que se levante.

Hanako se sentó en el suelo, adolorida – ¿Enserio?– suspiró finalmente, aliviada de ello –Etto– ríe nerviosa ante el mirar curioso de Muerte – ¿Podrías ayudarme? Al parecer me torcí el tobillo y no puedo levantarme por mi cuenta– dijo apenada.

Muerte suspiro, sorpresivamente chasqueando la lengua –Es por eso que los humanos son tan poco de fiar– suspiró –Espera…– colocó sus manos en su pecho, el cual comienza a brillar – _ **espada resplandeciente en mi interior, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, surge de lo más profundo de mi corazón, castigando a mis enemigos sin temor**_ – recita. El mango de su espada se asoma, a lo cual ella lo toma y extrae nuevamente su espada. La bate en todo su esplendor y le ofrece la punta de esta.

– ¿Eh?– Hanako ladea la cabeza, confundida.

–Toma la punta– dijo –Te lo dije ¿cierto? Una deidad de mi categoría no puede rebajarse a tocar a un simple mortal– aquello enfureció a Hanako –considérate afortunada de ofrecerte siquiera el tocar mi espada, mocosa– dijo fríamente –Anda, anda, anda– dice, moviendo de un lado a otro su espada.

Hanako se sonroja de pies a cabeza –Tú…– masculla entre dientes, tomando entre sus manos un par de agujas y estar tentada a atacarle.

–eh– Muerte miró hacia un punto en específico –será mejor que te apresures, "Virgen María"– dicho aquello, coloca frente a ella dos dedos, recita algo en lengua antigua y de sus dedos una luz blanca se desprende. Agitó suavemente los dedos sobre el tobillo lastimado de Hanako, permitiendo que la pequeña luz entre en contacto con el tobillo de la kunouchi.

–¿eh, "virgen María"? ¿De que hablas?– levanto su mirar, hallándose sola. Parpadeo un par de veces, negándose a aceptar lo visto.

–¿Hana neesan?– se escucha.

Hanako miró detrás de ella, encontrando a su hermanita. Kendo Guren. Pero no le encontró en soledad, sino en compañía de un ninja. Entonces Hanako lo reconoció y supo que era su hora de morir.

–Orochimaru– pronuncio Hanako, sin apartar la mirada del ninja que toma la mano de su adorada hermanita. Maldito lolicon. Pero aquello no era el único problema de Hanako; dado que notó el fino hilo rojo en su meñique, unida al meñique de Orochimaru. Entonces palideció, perdiendo el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Al fin. El primer episodio esta terminado. Precuela de "En busca de los sueños perdidos". Situada antes de todo lo sucedido entre Sasuke, Hilary y Hikari. El relato que narra el como Orochimaru conoció a la mujer de la cual llego a enamorarse y el porque de su relación tan extraña. Espero y les guste, me retiro.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Hanako y Guren –miembros del clan Kendo, especialista en el "shouton no jutsu"– viven sus vidas tranquilas en la villa donde residen desde su nacimiento mismo. Hanako es la hermana mayor, una adolescente dedicada al hogar sin dotes de pelea en apariencia –su apariencia engaña, dado que su especialidad es asesinato silencioso–. En cambio Guren es una niña de armas tomar, orgullosa que niega de la ayuda ajena –inclusive de su familia–.

¿Qué será de ellas cuando sean encontradas por Orochimaru?

 _ **El hilo rojo del destino**_

"Se dice que el hilo rojo que esta atado a tu meñique, te guiara hacia la persona que esta destinada para ti pero… ¿Por qué mi destino me guía hacia dos hombres?"

Capitulo I: Encuentro predestinado entre la bruja escarlata y el ángel de la Muerte.

Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. No importa a donde el mirar asustadizo de Hanako se dirija, hay fuego por doquier. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Cómo se origino el fuego? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra Guren?... Preguntas de naturaleza variada cruzan por su cabeza. Ella, Kendo Hanako; observa lo que le rodea, analizando los patrones de movimiento de su hermanita y encontrar la probable posición correcta en la cual se encuentra. Suspiró pesadamente, avanzando hacia el lugar más próximo. Camino, esquivando las flameantes llamas que evitan su avance; haciendo mueca de disgusto al verse en la necesidad de utilizar el "shouton no jutsu" para hacerse paso en el camino. Mirando siempre al frente, de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención. Un hilo. Pero no cualquier hilo, cabe aclarar. Sino el afamado "hilo rojo del destino".

–Tiene que ser una broma– Hanako suspiró, preguntándose internamente el origen de aquel hilo. Decidida, avanzo unos pasos, deteniéndose y llevando una mano a su boca, cubriéndola y ahogando un gritillo.

Frente a ella, el cuerpo inerte de una pareja –al parecer recién casados, dada la naturaleza joven de ambos–; abrazándose a sí mismos. El líquido carmín yace esparcido alrededor de los cuerpos y el soplo de vida ha abandonado sus cuerpos. Lo único presente es el hilo rojo que esta atado en sus respectivos meñiques –los cuales también están por desaparecer–. Hanako maldijo por lo bajo el tener estos ojos.

De repente sintió un escalofrío. Hanako volteó, encontrándose a una chica. Una doncella, cuya piel traslucida la hace ver como un fantasma. Inclusive el largo kimono, totalmente blanco a juego con su piel, ayuda a su apariencia fantasmagórica. Hanako bajo su mirada, encontrando en las manos de la chica una fina espada; larga, fina y delicada; que parece romperse ante el más mínimo movimiento. Hanako se sonrojo, al llevar su mirada al notar su belleza. Rostro suave y terso ante el tacto –lo imagino, dado que esta lo suficientemente entretenida en su presencia como para permitirse el tocarle–; labios rosas, sin arruga alguna en ellos. Entonces miró más arriba, encontrando pequeños rastros de cabellos rubios y los hermosos más azules que haya visto nunca.

–H–hola… ¿Quién eres?– preguntó Hanako, acercándose a ella.

La misteriosa mujer sonrió, para luego abrir la boca –Hola… Soy Muerte– se presento y Hanako pudo jurar que su voz es tan bella como lo es su apariencia.

–¿Muerte?– Hanako arrugo la nariz. En su niñez, su madre siempre le contó historias como "El ángel de la Muerte" bajaba de los cielos a recoger el alma de los fallecidos y llevarlas a su descanso eterno. Si más no recuerda en las historias, "Muerte" es un ser de apariencia similar a la de un esqueleto, cubierto por un manto negro; no una doncella bella cubierta por un kimono que solo hace resaltar su belleza.

Muerte rio, sorprendiendo a Hanako –Los humanos siempre tan curiosos– dicho aquello, avanzo hacia el frente, pasando de lado a Hanako –No me sorprende por que puedas verme a decir verdad… Quizás sean por esos ojos– se detuvo frente a la pareja – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?– le pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de los cadáveres.

–… Kendo Hanako– se presento, observando atentamente cada una de sus acciones.

Muerte sonrió, nostálgica –Mucho gusto Hanako–chan– apunta con su espada hacia ambos cuerpos –… _**espada resplandeciente en mis manos, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, dame la fuerza y el coraje de miles de soldados, para realizar mi labor sin temor**_ – recito, siendo rodeada en el instante por esporas de luz.

Hanako se acerco, guiada por aquella inexplicable aura de tranquilidad. Observo en silencio, el como de los cuerpos se desprenden las almas de los fallecidos. La mujer, observa con amor a su esposo; el cual si bien al principio parece atónito a lo que observa, al notar a su esposa, sonríe plenamente y tomándole por la mano con dulzura. Ambos miran a Muerte, mientras sus almas desaparecen en esferas de luz –rosa y azul, respectivamente– y viajan hacia la espada que tiene en sus manos la hermosa doncella. La espada absorbe ambas almas, para después dejar de brillar al consumirlas.

– ¿Qué hiciste?– pregunto Hanako.

Muerte suspiro –Finalmente ha descansado– dijo tranquila, guiando su espada a su pecho – _ **espada resplandeciente en mi exterior, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, regresa a lo más profundo de mi corazón, descansando de la faena impuesta por mi señor**_ – recito, empujando la espada hacia su pecho; guardándola ante la mirada atónica de Hanako.

– ¿descansando?– repite Hanako, acercándose a Muerte.

–Detente– dice Muerte, mirándole –Tu estas viva y se me prohíbe tener contacto con los vivos– dicho aquello, empieza a avanzar.

Hanako le sigue –espera…– avanza rápido –Tengo que…– guarda silencio al tropezar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Muerte se detiene, volteando a verle con curiosidad –Tú hermana esta a salvo, planeaba llevarte a ella– dijo, esperando a ver que se levante.

Hanako se sentó en el suelo, adolorida – ¿Enserio?– suspiró finalmente, aliviada de ello –Etto– ríe nerviosa ante el mirar curioso de Muerte – ¿Podrías ayudarme? Al parecer me torcí el tobillo y no puedo levantarme por mi cuenta– dijo apenada.

Muerte suspiro, sorpresivamente chasqueando la lengua –Es por eso que los humanos son tan poco de fiar– suspiró –Espera…– colocó sus manos en su pecho, el cual comienza a brillar – _ **espada resplandeciente en mi interior, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, surge de lo más profundo de mi corazón, castigando a mis enemigos sin temor**_ – recita. El mango de su espada se asoma, a lo cual ella lo toma y extrae nuevamente su espada. La bate en todo su esplendor y le ofrece la punta de esta.

– ¿Eh?– Hanako ladea la cabeza, confundida.

–Toma la punta– dijo –Te lo dije ¿cierto? Una deidad de mi categoría no puede rebajarse a tocar a un simple mortal– aquello enfureció a Hanako –considérate afortunada de ofrecerte siquiera el tocar mi espada, mocosa– dijo fríamente –Anda, anda, anda– dice, moviendo de un lado a otro su espada.

Hanako se sonroja de pies a cabeza –Tú…– masculla entre dientes, tomando entre sus manos un par de agujas y estar tentada a atacarle.

–eh– Muerte miró hacia un punto en específico –será mejor que te apresures, "Virgen María"– dicho aquello, coloca frente a ella dos dedos, recita algo en lengua antigua y de sus dedos una luz blanca se desprende. Agitó suavemente los dedos sobre el tobillo lastimado de Hanako, permitiendo que la pequeña luz entre en contacto con el tobillo de la kunouchi.

–¿eh, "virgen María"? ¿De que hablas?– levanto su mirar, hallándose sola. Parpadeo un par de veces, negándose a aceptar lo visto.

–¿Hana neesan?– se escucha.

Hanako miró detrás de ella, encontrando a su hermanita. Kendo Guren. Pero no le encontró en soledad, sino en compañía de un ninja. Entonces Hanako lo reconoció y supo que era su hora de morir.

–Orochimaru– pronuncio Hanako, sin apartar la mirada del ninja que toma la mano de su adorada hermanita. Maldito lolicon. Pero aquello no era el único problema de Hanako; dado que notó el fino hilo rojo en su meñique, unida al meñique de Orochimaru. Entonces palideció, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Continuara…

 _ **El hilo rojo del destino**_

"Se dice que el hilo rojo que esta atado a tu meñique, te guiara hacia la persona que esta destinada para ti pero… ¿Por qué mi destino me guía hacia dos hombres?".

Cap. 2: Como enamorar a una kunoichi.

Hanako despertó, tras sentir la helada mano sobre su frente. Miró hacia ella, encontrando nada más y nada menos que el sannin legendario, Orochimaru. Entonces ella intentó levantarse, más aquel "hilo rojo", atado al meñique de aquel hombre; le hizo retroceder. Suspiró, mirando de un lado a otro, en busca de su amada hermanita. La ausencia de Guren, alertó a Hanako; quien empezó a manifestar cristales de un profundo azul cielo, alrededor de su persona y apuntando a Orochimaru.

–Donde esta Guren– exigió a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru curveó una sonrisa torcida –Guren se encuentra a salvo. Mi alumno esta tratando sus heridas menores en estos momentos– simplificó.

–Por que debo creerte– hablo Hanako, seria.

–Porque el "hilo rojo" atado a nuestro meñique se mantiene intacto– sonrió –Es un honor finalmente conocer a la madre de mis futuros hijos– se acercó, ignorando que puede ser asesinado en cualquier momento y coloca su fría mano sobre la mejilla de una alterada Hanako.

–… Quisiera decir lo mismo– confesó –pero por mucho soy menor a ti y me niego a casarme contigo– le desafió, bajando la guardia –Quiero ver a Guren– hablo en tono autoritario.

Se aleja, mirándole directamente –En unos momentos podrás verla– declaró –Tengo un trato que ofrecerte… Procrea a mi descendencia y traeré de vuelta a tus padres– sonrió divertido ante su expresión de incredulidad.

–… Al menos que estos hagan un trato con "Muerte", me temo que es imposible. Un alma solo le es permitida estar en el mismo cuerpo una sola vez en la vida… Traer a alguien del "Edén" sin el consentimiento de "Muerte" es sinónimo de suicidio sin probabilidad de reencarnar– explica, tranquila.

Curveo una sonrisa torcida –Querida… Haré lo necesario para traerlos de vuelta si eso asegura la existencia de mi descendencia– afirmó seguro –El traerlos de vuelta es un pequeño pago por tus servicios– finaliza.

– ¿Servicios?– Hanako enrojeció de pies a cabeza; avergonzada de su propio pensamiento.

Orochimaru sonrió –Tranquila… Te ayudaré– se acercó, hasta casi rozar sus propios labios con los de Hanako y aspirando su dulce aroma, mezcla entre adolescente y mujer.

–… _Aléjate de ella_ – dijo Hanako, completamente ida. Hanako se levantó, a la par que Orochimaru cae de rodillas frente a ella.

–… "Virgen María"– Orochimaru se retuerce de dolor ante su presencia.

–… _Tú no eres José… Solo él esta permitido tocar y profanar este cuerpo_ – dijo Hanako. Orochimaru pudo identificar la carencia de brillo en su mirar.

–él no ha reencarnado y me asegurare de mantenerlo lejos si eso significa que puedo tener tu cuerpo y alma– sonrió de lado.

– _Tú no me amas… Lo único que anhelas de este cuerpo es el poder que guarda. Procrear conmigo significa traer de vuelta a mi hijo una vez más a este mundo a llevar una vida de miseria en busca de aquella que no puede tener_ – habla Hanako – _Como madre, no permitiré que utilices a esa pequeña como tu peón_ – miró con tristeza al ser que esta frente a ella – _No importa cuanto te esfuerces; tu amada Himawari no regresara_ – dicho esto, cerró los ojos y cae desmayada en brazos de Orochimaru.

–… Himawari– Orochimaru abrazó sin querer el cuerpo durmiente de Hanako y miró a la nada.

Detrás de él –… Amaste a nuestra madre ¿cierto?– habla Guren, triste.

–… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo– Orochimaru se levantó, con Hanako en brazos.

–… Kabuto me explicó… ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?– miró a Hanako –el hecho de que eres tú su destinado y no aquel que dice llamarse "José"– Guren se abraza a sí misma.

Suspiró –La oscuridad me rodea desde pequeño. Me temo que si soy el padre biológico, dicha oscuridad ocasionara que "Anticristo" sea quien surja en lugar de "Cristo"– suspiró, resignado.

–… ¿Quién es "Cristo" y "Anticristo"?– pregunto Guren.

Deposita a Hanako en la cama y acaricia sus mejillas –"Cristo" es el hijo de "El Creador". Bajo de los cielos en busca de su amada, quien fue condenada a la reencarnación como castigo por no amarle. "Anticristo" cuyo nombre real es "Lilly", es la hermana mayor de "Jesús"– sentenció –ella fue designada como la esposa de "Lucifer", sin embargo este también demostró tener sentimientos por un ángel de belleza nata llamado "Alexiel"– miró a Guren –Como condena por sus pecados, "Lilly" y "Joshua" fueron condenados a reencarnar en el mismo cuerpo, "despertando" dependiendo de la naturaleza de sus progenitores– suspiró –Es hora de dejarla descansar… Y pase lo que pase, nunca le digas la verdad– Orochimaru depósito un beso en la frente de Hanako y se alejó, dándole la espalda y saliendo del cuarto.

–… De acuerdo, Orochimaru–sama – Guren miró a su hermana y su semblante se oscureció; perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

.

.

.

Hanako despertó, literalmente al día siguiente. Se sentó en la cama, aún cubierta por la sabana. A un costado, se encuentra el rostro durmiente de su adorable Guren. A diferencia de ella, Guren tiene ojos oscuros, piel blanca como la nieve y un carácter fuerte. En cambio, Hanako tiene ojos claros, piel ligeramente bronceada y un carácter dulce y bondadoso, más en casos extremos suele ser más enojona y protectora con Guren. Un ruido hizo que ella dejara de lado sus pensamientos y enfocara su mirada al otro lado, encontrando una canasta; llevada por la curiosidad se acerco a esta, encontrando una nueva muda de ropa y algunas frutillas.

Detrás de ella –Deberías comer al menos, Hanako neesan– pronuncio Guren, asustándole.

Le ve, aliviada –Guren…– se lanza a abrazarle sin dudar.

Guren frunce el ceño, molesta –si, si, estoy bien; ahora suéltame sino quieres que te dé una paliza de la cual no despertaras en un buen tiempo– mascullo Guren.

Se separa, sonriente –Me alegro verte con…– fue interrumpida por Guren.

–Tengo entendido por parte de Orochimaru–sama que te informó sobre mi estado más no le creíste– miró la sorpresa de su hermana en sus ojos –Mamá y él se conocían– se sentó frente a su confundida hermana –Una vez muerta, Orochimaru–sama se aseguraría de nuestro bienestar– sonrió suave –No tienes de que preocuparte al menos por ahora; Orochimaru–sama se encargara de cuidarnos– acaricia su mejilla –Me asegurare de mantener…– le interrumpe su hermana.

–Él es un asesino. Elimino vidas humanas sin remordimiento alguno, ¿qué clase de madre deja a sus hijas al cuidado de un hombre sin escrúpulos como lo es él?– pregunto incrédula, Hanako.

Suspiró –Madre murió en un intento por mantenerme a salvo de nuestro atacante. Orochimaru–sama me salvó la vida– se levanta –Si deseas irte, le informare sobre tu decisión; pero yo no me iré contigo– sentenció Guren –estamos a salvo a su lado. Él es fuerte y puede protegernos. Si vamos al…– observa en los ojos de su hermana, cierto grado de decepción.

–… Me largo de aquí– se levantó, creando a su alrededor cristal transparente –Y tu vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas– amenazó. Sus ojos se tornan malvas ni siquiera cristalinos, las venas alrededor de sus ojos, comienzan a resaltar; dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

– ¿Qué rayos?– pensó Guren –Sé perfectamente que nuestra madre es un Hyuga… ¿Neesan heredó ambos kekken genkai?– tragó grueso. Enfrentarse a su hermana utilizando el shouton no jutsu* es una cosa; pero enfrentarse a ella con byakugan incluido, es un suicidio.

–¡Shouton, Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou*! – grito Hanako.

.

.

.

Suspiró, llamando la atención de su alumno estelar.

– ¿Orochimaru–sama; le preocupa que Hanako–sama se niegue e intente huir?– miró a su maestro.

Bebé un poco de té y mira a su alumno –En parte si… al parecer Hanako heredó el byakugan de Himawari, razón por la cual puede darle batalla a Guren y llevársela por la fuerza de ser necesario– aclaró.

–Ya veo… Si ese es el caso, Orochimaru–sama no puede mantener la promesa de proteger a Hanako–sama de Ryochi–sama– suspiró.

–cuida tus palabras Kabuto. Si Hanako se entera de dicha promesa, se cuestionara de donde conozco a su madre– Orochimaru se levantó, caminando tranquilamente la habitación de su "amada".

– ¿A dónde va, Orochimaru–sama?– Kabuto le ve marcharse.

.

.

.

Esquivando un golpe suave de Hanako – ¡Mierda, sabes pelear estilo Hyuga!– grito Guren, asustada de recibir uno de esos golpes. Realiza unos sellos y un escudo de cristal surge, protegiéndose de la defensa absoluta de su propia hermana –Debe ser una broma– admiró magistralmente los movimientos de Hanako.

Hanako mueve sus manos a gran velocidad, tomando todo tipo de armas que formó con su shouton no jutsu*, lanzarlo en dirección a su hermana; en cambio, un clon de sombra, se encuentra golpeando la fortaleza de cristal hecha por Guren, en un intento por destruirla a base de chakra puro. Hanako realiza un par de sellos e invoca a otro par de clones de sombras; los cuales forman sellos extraños para Guren.

Juntando sus manos – ¡Elemento de luz: gran dragón de luz*!– gritan ambos clones.

– ¡Elemento de oscuridad: sello del cuarteto del infierno*!– grito Orochimaru.

Al instante, una jaula hecha de metal oscuro; cae sobre Hanako, aprisionándola. Hanako miró a Orochimaru, molesta. Lentamente, sus clones desaparecen y la técnica también. Hanako cae de cuclillas, extrañamente agotada. Tomó grandes bocadas de aire; tratando de regular su respiración.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– pregunto Orochimaru.

–Yo…– Hanako bajó la mirada.

– ¿Estas tratando de matar a Guren?– pregunto Orochimaru –Esa técnica está prohibida entre los entes celestiales– suspiró, cansado.

–… No es asunto tuyo. Es una pelea de hermanas– recalco Hanako –Guren se cree lo suficientemente madura como para estar a tu lado en soledad. Si es capaz de ganarme, respetare su decisión, sino, la llevare conmigo– se levanta, respira hondo y comienza a realizar una serie de sellos extraños.

–Detente– ordeno Orochimaru –La técnica que estas por ejecutar, condenara el alma de Guren– simplificó –Si sigues en la necesidad de intentar matarle, me veré en la necesidad de atacarte– sonrió.

–Hazlo– dijo Hanako –Hazlo y ella verá que no mantendrás tu promesa– sonrió Hanako.

Desvió la mirada –tu hermana está loca– Orochimaru miró a Guren.

Suspiró, bajando su defensa –Tiene un pensamiento peculiar, diría yo– Guren analizó a su propia hermana – ¡Fue suficiente Hanako neesan, respeta mi decisión y lárgate si es lo que deseas!– regañó a su propia hermana.

– ¡No!– grito, liberando una cantidad de chakra en el proceso.

–Que…– Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver aquel par de ojos peculiares en el mirar de **su mujer**.

–Dime Orochimaru… ¿Guren sabe lo que planeas hacerme?– pregunto seria.

–Si es el convencerte de tener relaciones sexuales con él con el objetivo de perpetuar su linaje; estoy al tanto– dijo Guren, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana.

– ¡SI LO SABES!– Hanako se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, apenada por lo directa que es su hermana.

–Si… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Puede protegerte a cambio de darle un hijo. Es normal y dada tu edad, es mejor que quedarte soltera de…– guardo silencio al recibir de frente un puño cubierto por chakra azul blanca en forma de león, cubierto por una luz blanca.

Guren cae el suelo, inconsciente. Hanako apenada, reacciono al darse cuenta de su actuar y se dispuso a sanar las heridas de su hermana. Orochimaru observa analíticamente el elemento de pelea de Hanako; una perfecta mezcla entre ninja del clan Kendo y del clan Hyuga.

Continuara…


End file.
